


【贺红】遗愿清单（14-15）

by Espring_sword



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espring_sword/pseuds/Espring_sword
Kudos: 9





	【贺红】遗愿清单（14-15）

14  
贺天的特助把莫关山带到了贺天位于云港的一处房产，非常生活化的庄园，贺天不愿意回老宅的时候都会到这里来小住。  
特助跟在贺天身边将近五年，对老板的脾气不说了如指掌，但也能意会个百分之七八十。虽然贺天说交给他来处理，但是他哪敢怎么处理，一路上斟酌着贺天的状态，最后就把人给带到这来了。  
特助推开一楼的大门，礼貌把莫关山让进来，又请莫关山顺便录指纹。  
莫关山始终沉默着，只在听他讲解完操作之后，点头说了句谢谢。  
特助站在一旁看着这个瘦高的红发男人，不禁有些好奇。  
贺天正式进入风行那年是董事局最为动荡的一年。贺天空降接手了风行旗下一家濒临破产的外贸公司，特助作为前任总经理助手，自然而然被任命到了贺天的身边，虽说这二少本就是带着资本来的，而金融经营管理这一连串的东西对于他们豪门世家继承人来说是从小必学的课程，但特助仍旧被贺天那不眠不休的工作能力和惊人的学习能力给震惊到了。短短一年的时间，外贸公司便在贺天的带领下回到了正轨。  
同年贺天与席家老太爷的亲孙女席璎举办了那场被云港八卦小报称作世纪联姻的婚礼，曾占据了各大新闻的头条。那一年的董事局会议上，贺天拿到了风行集团仅次于董事长贺呈的股份占比。  
去年贺呈亲赴德国分部开疆拓土，总部便交由副总坐镇。风行在海外的业务一向顺风顺水，工作强度远不如国内，风行的员工有时甚至把外派戏称为养老。  
明眼人都看得出来，贺呈这是要让位了。  
这么几年时间里，特助一直跟在贺天的身边，贺天生活上的一些琐事他也会经手，但他还从来没有见过贺天在外面包养过情人。他原来只当副总跟夫人感情深，直到这个红发青年的出现。  
特助忍不住偷偷打量正在低头录指纹的莫关山。一身陈旧却干净的衣衫，侧脸白皙而俊秀，看上去像个没名气的男模，就是太瘦了，特助看着他弯曲的脖颈，莫名感到了一丝脆弱。  
指纹锁发出嘀嘀的声响，特助立马反应道：“好了。”  
莫关山点点头退开些许。  
特助领着他往里走，从一层开始介绍，而后上到二层，站在主卧门外说道：“贺总来的时候一般都住在这个房间。”  
说完他走到斜对面的房间，推开房门道：“这间是您的。”  
莫关山跟着特助走过去，只是站在门口看了看，然后说：“知道了。”  
特助越看越觉得这个男人奇怪，他真的沉默得有些过头了，这座庄园对于普通人来说堪称奢华，但他却似乎兴趣缺缺，一点也不像那种想要靠钱上位的人。  
他跟老板之间的关系显然不同寻常。想到这里特助偷偷挑了挑眉，老板的隐秘往事还是不要探究为妙，他只盼着自己猜对了老板的心思，不要丢了饭碗才是。  
特助给莫关山介绍完各项使用之后便礼貌告辞，莫关山送走特助，环视了一圈一楼低调的装潢，缓慢回到了二楼。  
地暖烘得整栋房子暖洋洋的，壁灯设计得有些昏暗，他站在空荡荡的走廊上，仿佛置身梦境。  
他看向主卧那扇紧闭的厚重木门，片刻后走过去，在门口站了很久很久，才一寸寸抬起了手。犹豫再三，他试探着推了一下，他怀着龌龊的心思，想要窥探久别后的贺天的生活。  
门无声地打开了，走廊上的灯光太过黯淡，莫关山只能隐约看到中间那张大床的轮廓，他站在门口，最终还是没能走进去。  
正对门的那扇落地窗的窗帘大敞着，莫关山隔着一整个卧室的距离，看到了窗外漆黑的雨。  
贺家老宅的宴席已经散了，邻近年关，大大小小的家宴都是必行的规矩。今夜招待的是席家和一些宗族旁支，贺呈回电话说还有没完成的工作暂时走不开，宴席便全程交由贺天主持。  
贺天同席璎一道送走了席家老太爷，回到卧室。照理今夜是该留宿的，席璎坐上窗前的矮榻，脱了高跟鞋，赤脚踩在地毯上。佣人端了热水来给她净手，她拧干毛巾，也不管脸上还带着妆，仰头把热毛巾敷到脸上，长长舒了口气。  
她取下毛巾，瞥了一眼站在床头柜前的贺天，而后对佣人轻轻点了点头，佣人退出房间关上了门。  
贺天拾起腕表重新戴上，正要取下无名指上的婚戒的时候不知怎么地顿了一下，又把戒指推了回去，沉默转身走到衣柜前。  
白衬衣衬得他的身形板正而挺拔，席璎看着他高大的背影，开口问道：“今晚还要走？”  
贺天伸手拨弄着衣柜里的衣服不回答。  
席璎一手搭着矮榻上的小木茶几，笑得有几分幸灾乐祸：“不怕被人说闲话吗？”  
贺天拿出外套穿上，扭头看她：“不走你睡地？”  
席璎没想到他这么狠，闻言啧啧摇头。  
叫司机势必会惊动管家，免不了一番折腾。贺天关上衣柜门，从旁边放车钥匙的抽屉里随便拿了一把，正往门口走的时候就听身后的席璎突然问道：“先前那个红头发的男人，是谁？”  
贺天身形一顿，随即继续往前，握上了门把。  
席璎看着他的样子，顿时觉得没劲：“哎，我好歹跟你做了四年表面夫妻，连我也不能说吗？”  
贺天打开房门。  
席璎：“我发现你这两年跟你哥越来越像了，总是冷着张脸，没意思。”  
贺天回身看着她：“有时间八卦我，不如早点睡觉，你看你那妆花的。”  
席璎：“……”

贺天把车开出车库，出宅门的时候给特助打了个电话。他听完特助的答复，片刻后只说了句知道了就挂断了电话。  
黑色A6一路往市区开，穿过小半个云港来到了庄园门前。  
雨已经停了，贺天坐在驾驶室里远远看向二楼，回廊的灯光隐隐约约透出来，阴云渐开，他沉默的身影在光影中犹如一座石雕。  
突然烟瘾犯的厉害，贺天在探身在驾驶室的各个储物柜里翻找了半天，最后连一根烟丝都没能找到。他重重靠回椅背上，呼出一口气，仰着头喉结上下一滚。  
不知过了多久，贺天再次扭头看向窗外，见二楼回廊的灯光已经熄灭了，他紧握着方向盘，半晌，起身发动汽车，从庄园离开了。

第二天早晨莫关山醒的很早。  
他拉开次卧厚重的窗帘，陌生的庄园安静得仿佛仍在沉睡。他慢慢走进卫生间，洗脸刷牙，取下毛巾擦干水渍后，他抬头看向镜子里的人。  
太憔悴了，眼下的乌青因为肤色而显得更加深重。  
他其实没怎么睡着。来之前他没想到贺天会直接让人把他带到这里，他什么东西都没有拿，再加上陌生的环境，一整夜他都陷在一种前所未有的焦虑之中。  
莫关山低头看着粘在白毛巾上的几根红发，片刻后打开水龙头，一点一点冲洗干净。  
莫关山离开庄园的时候是九点，他跟着手机导航回到了之前租住的旅馆。  
他在这里住了将近一个月，在附近酒吧找了份驻唱的工作。  
进到房间里，他先打开了床头的大背包，里面除了几件换洗衣物，剩下的就是各种药瓶。他拿出一瓶，拧开盖子倒了一把出来，想了想，又倒回去，拧紧盖子，把药瓶扔了回去。  
而后他的视线落到旁边立着的那把吉他上。他坐在床上，拉开拉链把吉他拿出来抱在怀里，偶尔弹几段旋律，大多数时间都是发呆，一直呆到邻近上班时间，莫关山背起背包提着琴下楼，退了房。  
晚上十点，莫关山下班，他走出酒吧，拿出手机看了看，没有任何消息。  
一整天都没有人再管过他，昨晚的一切就像从没发生过一样。  
他随便找了点吃的，打车回到贺天的庄园。  
整栋房子一片漆黑，莫关山开锁进门，在次卧里放下背包和吉他，进浴室洗了个澡。  
房间里十分暖和，他从背包里找了件宽松的T恤和运动裤换上。他看着背包和吉他，沉思片刻，把两件东西都藏进了衣柜里。  
院子里传来发动机的声音，莫关山看向窗外，车灯闪烁，越来越近。莫关山心头猛地一跳，他控制着微微颤抖的双手，深吸一口气，开门下楼。  
莫关山一步步走向紧闭的大门，他站在门边，听到外面再次传来发动机启动的声音，片刻后，门锁发出轻响，门被人推开了。  
莫关山的视线正对上了那双漆黑锋利的眼。  
贺天一身利落的西装，领带还没解开，似乎刚从某个正式的场合出来。他只看了莫关山一眼便移开视线，径直往里走，经过莫关山身侧的时候，莫关山闻到了他身上浓重的酒气。  
莫关山的眉头轻轻皱起，他回身看着贺天步伐沉稳，走向客厅里那宽大的皮艺沙发。  
犹豫片刻，莫关山抬脚缓慢地跟了上去。  
贺天坐进沙发里，一手从西装外套内侧口袋里掏出一叠现金筹码一般放到茶几上，而后仰身靠上沙发背，一手顺势搭上扶手，两腿大马金刀地岔开，抬头看向站在面前的莫关山，漠然道：“过来舔。”  
闻言莫关山浑身一僵，他的瞳孔微微发颤，站在原地半晌无法动作。  
贺天：“怎么？不愿意？”他抬了抬下巴，“钱在那呢。”  
莫关山握紧了痉挛的双手，胸膛无法抑制地上下起伏。  
贺天不再说话，只是冷冷地看着他。  
良久，莫关山轻轻闭了一下眼睛，机械地迈开了脚步，短短的距离，如同在刀尖上行走。  
贺天的眼神不带一丝温度，始终注视着莫关山，看他低着眼来到自己身前，双膝跪地，艰难抬起还在微微颤抖的手，一点一点拉开了西裤的拉链。  
粗壮阳具弹了出来，莫关山双手捧起，闭着眼生疏地伸出了舌头。  
他的双手还是那么漂亮，狰狞的阳具被他握在指间，温软的舌头顺着茎身往上舔，那模样像只可怜的不得要领的猫。  
贺天盯着莫关山的双眼逐渐深沉。  
只听他突然命令道：“含进去。”  
莫关山动作一顿，随后顺从地张开了嘴，他刚吃力地含进了一个头，贺天便突然坐起身，一把抓住他脑后的头发，强迫他仰头，粗大的阴茎一寸一寸无情地往里挺进，直逼喉头。  
那灼热粗糙的触感令莫关山浑身颤抖，鼻间充斥着来自贺天的气息，莫关山的眼眶不受控制地红了起来。  
冲撞令他几近窒息，但他仍旧竭力承受着来自贺天的侵犯。  
贺天呼出一口滚烫的气，他曾想过无数次这样的场景，但没有一次能像现在这样令他无比战栗。他加快了抽插的速度，最后他狠狠捏开莫关山的口腔从中退出，射在莫关山的脸上。  
失去了贺天的支撑，莫关山当即脱力，双手撑在地面上才堪堪稳住了身形。  
水晶灯明亮的灯光投在他白皙的侧脸上，他的嘴唇因为蹂躏的太过凶狠而泛起了一种带着水光的艳红，精液顺着他俊秀的脸一滴一滴流到了地板上。  
那姿态说不出的可怜，令贺天想要狠狠吻上去。  
在意识到这个念头的瞬间，贺天猛地站起身，他的脸色十分黑沉，身下的性器却依旧硬着。  
他大步走向一楼的浴室，砰一声关上了门。  
莫关山瘫坐在地上，空白了很久他才撑着茶几慢慢站起身。  
他麻木地抬手擦了擦脸，转身往楼上走，楼梯上到一半似乎想起了什么，他再次下楼，拿起了茶几上的那叠钞票，回到了房间。

莫关山重新洗了一次澡，他低着头打开浴室门，一抬眼，就见到贺天躺在次卧的床上。  
贺天已经洗漱完毕，穿着浴袍靠坐在床头，手里拿着平板，处理工作邮件。  
听到开门声他抬头，见莫关山站在原地，他轻轻挑眉：“不过来睡？还是嫌我的钱给少了？”  
莫关山手指微微收紧，垂下眼沉默走过去，掀开被子上床。  
贺天回完最后一个邮件，把平板放上床头柜，一伸手把莫关山揽进了怀里。  
莫关山不由自主地轻轻挣扎，贺天更加用尽将他搂紧，冷漠开口道：“不是你说要做我的情人？忘了？”  
莫关山动作一顿，安静了一下。  
贺天按下遥控器，卧室的灯光熄灭。  
不知过了多久，贺天的呼吸渐渐均匀。  
莫关山从贺天的臂弯里稍稍抬起头看他，黑暗中贺天的面部轮廓显出了一种朦胧的柔和。他似乎喝了很多酒，洗过澡后身上依旧残留着醉人的酒精气息。  
莫关山久久看着，眼中透出了无人察觉的痴迷。贺天的左手露在被子外，无名指上那枚婚戒格外刺眼。  
莫关山眼中的光芒逐渐熄灭，他慢慢又躺了回去，鼻间满是久违的烟草气息，他缩在贺天灼热的温度中，小心翼翼地又靠近了些许。

15  
几年里连续高强度的工作让贺天养成了规律的生物钟，哪怕前一晚应酬到半夜，第二天早晨他还是会在八点准时醒来。  
贺天看向身侧，早已经空无一人。  
风行九点有个会议，贺天面无表情坐起身，掀开被子下床时发现床尾放着一套搭配整齐的西装。  
庄园的设计相对老宅要更偏现代一些，二楼回廊尽头有专门的衣帽间。  
贺天的西装都是成套定做，只有衬衣和领带需要按场合选择，这个搭配的人显然并不熟练，衬衣拿的是最普通最不会犯错的白色，领带选的也很规矩，能看得出他想要尽力把领带叠整齐，但仍旧有些磕磕绊绊。  
贺天沉默看着，漆黑双眼中看不出情绪，半晌他起身走进卫生间洗漱，出来后换上了床尾的衣服。  
昨夜确实喝的太多，洗过澡后贺天仍觉得脑仁隐隐作痛，他不由轻轻皱眉。下到一楼，一股清香从厨房一路飘了过来，贺天脚步一顿，转身就看见莫关山端着个小碗从厨房里出来。  
其实厨房隔壁就有专门的餐厅，莫关山第一次来的时候特助带他看过，但显然他还没有习惯。  
看到贺天，莫关山愣了一下，随即视线落到了贺天身上。  
云港的冬天很少下雪，但天空总是蒙着层阴云，早晨光线昏暗，莫关山打开了客厅里的灯，暖黄灯光由上而下，越发衬得他的皮肤雪白，甚至从中隐约透出了一丝青色。  
他脸上虽然没什么表情，贺天却莫名觉得他似乎有些高兴。  
触及贺天的视线，莫关山垂下眼开口道：“你醒了。”  
他看了看手上的碗，往前几步躬身把碗放到茶几上：“醒酒汤。”顿了顿，他接着解释道，“我看冰箱里食材很足，就做了。你要是觉得不舒服，可以喝一点。”  
他始终低着头，贺天沉默中那尖锐的压迫感暗潮一般向他涌来，半晌他听贺天问道：“这是什么意思？”  
莫关山暗暗深吸了一口气，抬头直视贺天道：“我说过要做你的情人，我没忘。”  
贺天看着他那天生倔强的眉眼，只觉得讽刺。以前他追着人跑的时候，莫关山的态度从来没有像现在这样温顺过，果然给了钱就是不一样，哪怕是再生硬再难以忍受，莫关山也会捏着鼻子去做吧。  
贺天轻蔑地勾了勾嘴角，冷冷道：“不必。”  
说完他转身大步跨出了庄园大门。  
房门重重合上，莫关山呆呆看着门板，很久以后他端起凉透的汤一口口喝完，把碗又放回了厨房。

贺天其实并不常来，来时大多是深夜，除了上床不做别的事。客厅、厨房、浴室，二楼除了主卧之外的任何一个房间，只要欲望来了他都会直接按着莫关山狠狠操干。他似乎偏爱后背位，每次都一插到底，高潮前的征伐漫长得好像永无止境，很多时候莫关山已经被他弄得哭着射了出来他还是不肯停。  
做爱之后停留短短一夜，第二天贺天很早就会离开，他几乎不跟莫关山交流，也很少正眼看他，给的钱一分不少，像个出手大方的嫖客。  
每一次醒来莫关山都会发现身上又多了几处淤青，但他依旧温顺承受着黑夜里贺天所有无声的暴虐，他对这种强势和粗暴，抱以怀念。  
偶尔贺天从酒局上过来，如果喝的太多，他总会先靠进沙发里，闭着眼仰头缓解眩晕感，脖颈因酒精而微微发红，带着一种雄性的狰狞感。莫关山问他要不要吃点宵夜，这是他少有的会应允的时候。  
洗碗时莫关山看着贺天喝完的汤碗，会暗自开心。  
除了来和他上床，贺天从不管他，大多数时候莫关山总是一个人坐着发呆，想起来就去房间里把吉他拿出来弹几段旋律。这是当初贺天留下来的那把琴，他一直很宝贝。那首写给贺天的歌，他后来慢慢写完了，只是歌词还是只有那一句。之前心理医生听完他的讲述，问他如果我在催眠中引导你选择主动去面对的话，你觉得你和那个人会有结果吗？他说没有。  
他早已习惯了压抑自己的本性，所以他的爱情从来是一朵灰色的花。  
医生说如果对生活提不起兴趣，建议他可以列一个清单，把曾经现在未来想做的事都写上去，按难易程度排序，然后一件一件坚持完成。  
他很认真，找了个小本，后来就这么放着，半年前才又拾了起来。  
贺天不来的时候莫关山依旧会到酒吧去唱歌，因为他记得心理医生说你要让自己有事情可做，他不想自己看上去太丧气，至少在贺天来的时候。  
临近除夕那段时间贺天离开了很久，莫关山大概一周都没有看到他。  
他把贺天的简报拿出来，翻了一遍又一遍，最后没忍住，给贺天的特助打了个电话，听筒里响了两声他突然醒悟立马挂断，特助回拨了过来问他怎么了，他说没事按错了。

周日早晨，莫关山迷迷糊糊从床上醒来，他最近为了能让自己睡着，吃药不太顾及计量，有时醒来的感觉就像吃了蒙汗药一样，要在床上坐一会儿才能完全清醒。  
第一滴鼻血流出来的时候他没有发现，直到听到雨滴一样接连不断的滴答声，他一低头，看见身前的被子已经被鲜血沾湿了一大片。  
莫关山当即捂住鼻子，跳下床冲进卫生间，温热的血液一滴滴流进水池。他看着逐渐变红的白色水池壁，听到了生命年轮里那倒走的时钟发出咔嗒一声巨响。莫关山低着头拧开水龙头用冷水沾湿毛巾敷在鼻梁上，反复了很多次，才终于把血止住了。  
他看了看已经作废的白毛巾，随手扔进一旁的垃圾桶里，而后再次打开水龙头冲洗水池，关水的时候他抬头看了一眼镜子，白的发青的脸颊，鼻孔的地方还隐约有些泛红。  
太难看了，他想。  
莫关山木着一张脸出来，找了抽纸把沿路滴在地板上的血仔细擦干净。然后他拆开被套，重新换上一个新的，把弄脏的被套扔进洗衣机里按下了开关。

中午，云港一院血液科，医生看看莫关山的验血报告，又看看莫关山给的病例本，叹了口气，问道：“真的不考虑吗？你现在这个情况如果能找到合适的配型，治愈的希望还是有的。”  
莫关山只是轻轻摇头，说：“只要让我现在看上去好一点，就可以了。”  
第一次查出来是在半年前，莫关山回到家想了很久，拿着他的小本，把自觉不能完成的全都划掉，他看着剩下的最后一项，把纸张撕下来扔进了垃圾桶里，然后到莫妈妈墓前放了一束花，就只身一人到云港来了。  
莫关山走出医院，最近天气好了些，他到海港边晃了两圈，又回到庄园。  
房子依旧空空荡荡，莫关山缓慢走上二楼，在路过主卧房门的时候，他的脚步突然停住了。  
自从他来到这里，还没有见过贺天进这个房间，莫关山虽然很好奇，但是他不敢进去。他知道贺天会把他放在这里，就证明他的妻子是不会来这个地方的，他也从来没在这座房子里见过除贺天的物品之外的东西。但他还是有些怕，万一里面有什么呢，这样的窥视也太过无耻了。  
莫关山看着关闭的木门，片刻后按下了门把，他想自己大概真的已经病入膏肓了。  
不同于刚来那一晚，此刻主卧里光线充足，整个房间都明亮了起来。  
房间正中摆着张大床，对面有书柜，窗边是稍简易的办公桌，除了必要的用品和装潢，其他什么都没有，很像五年前贺天在G市时的公寓，简洁而凌厉，带着名为贺天的特质。  
莫关山慢慢走了进去，他不知道自己为什么会有一种松了口气的感觉。他四处观察，像个刚进幼儿园的小朋友。墙边的书柜吸引了莫关山的视线，他走去从上往下一排排看过去，有的他能看懂，有的不能。  
下方有几个抽屉，莫关山看了看，随手拉了一下第一个，没想到唰一下就开了。  
莫关山愣了愣，见里面什么都没有，只在靠里的地方放了一个长方形的小盒子。  
对贺天生活的好奇驱使他缓慢伸手将盒子拿起，莫关山打开，里面躺着一个屏幕碎裂的手机。  
莫关山认得这个手机，他还问过贺天都摔成这样了不买新的？  
抽屉没有上锁，它的主人似乎并非有意将它藏起，但它又规矩的被放在盒子里。  
莫关山的胸膛开始上下起伏，他捧着这个破旧的手机，手指轻轻在屏幕上摩挲。  
他回身坐到床尾，掏出了自己的手机。他的手机一直没有换，卡也还是原来的卡，微信里跟贺天的所有聊天记录都还保存着。莫关山点开贺天的对话框，从最开始往下翻，每看到一条贺天的回信，就看一眼手上另一个屏裂了的手机，不厌其烦。  
化疗过后莫关山的精神一直有些委顿，他就那么反复看着，不知不觉倒在主卧的大床上，睡了过去。

晚上十一点，贺天下了飞机。为期一周的出差刚刚结束，特助和司机一起到机场接他。这次的项目特助并不负责跟进，他留在云港为贺天处理其他工作事宜。一路上特助都在向贺天汇报这一整周的各项工作，末了才突然想起来提了一嘴，说前两天接到了一个莫先生打来的电话，但是还没接通就挂断了，我回过去莫先生说只是不小心按错了。说完特助大概觉得这事太过无关紧要，急忙解释说这也不是什么重要的，我就是跟您报备一下。  
贺天全程沉默听着，没有任何表示，汽车开过跨海大桥的时候他才突然开口了，说去庄园。  
夜已经很深了，别墅里一片漆黑，贺天下车，遣走助理和司机，他抬头看向二楼，随后开门进屋。  
他踏着黑暗一路上到二楼，径直走向次卧，进去后轻轻打开了床头柜前的夜灯。  
没有人。  
贺天剑眉一蹙，浴室里的灯也是关着的，他环视一周，又走出去。回廊里的壁灯早已经感应亮起，贺天一抬头，这才注意到斜对面主卧的门是虚掩着的。  
贺天的眉头拧得越来越紧，他抬脚过去，缓慢推开房门，试探着，打开了顶灯。  
整个空间骤然亮起，中央的大床上，一个细瘦的身影突然动了动，挣扎着爬了起来。  
他真的太瘦了，肩胛骨在宽松的T恤里支棱着，像对快要破出血肉的翅膀。  
随着他起身的动作，被他压在身下的东西也逐渐暴露在光线下。  
贺天看到了一部本该放在书柜抽屉里的，屏幕支离破碎的手机。他的瞳孔在一瞬间紧压成线，随即大步走了过去。  
莫关山低着头，脑中还有些混沌，他下意识拾起身下的手机，然而下一秒就被人一把掠去，莫关山瞬间清醒，他抬头看向来人。  
贺天脸色十分阴沉，看了他一眼便转身往外走。  
莫关山愣愣眨了眨眼睛，他等这个人等了好久，他就快要没有时间了。  
莫关山看着贺天渐远的背影，翻身下床直追过去，一把拉住了贺天的衣角：“别走！”  
贺天脚步一顿。  
莫关山这才意识到自己做了什么，他动作一僵，抓着贺天衣角的手越收越紧，随后他垂着头，慢慢贴上了贺天宽阔的后背。  
他低声说：“求求你，不要走。”  
感受到身后那小心翼翼的温度，贺天浑身紧绷，他控制着微微颤抖的双手，下一秒猛然转身直接一把将莫关山抱起，几步走回去把莫关山扔到床上。手上的手机被他随手扔上床头柜，他单膝跪上床铺，低头就吻。  
他原以为自己早已经忘掉了这个手机，忘掉了这个手机里的一切，然而在看到它被莫关山发现的一瞬间，一股无名鬼火从他的心头燃起，轰隆隆席卷四肢百骸，他感到似乎有人生生剖开了他的胸膛，抓住他那早已千疮百孔的心肆意搓揉。  
先人用千百年的积淀告诉后人这种情绪叫做恼羞成怒。  
贺天三两下便剥开了莫关山的衣服，他一把翻过莫关山将他死死按在床上，粗粝手指直接揉进了那个可怜的小口。莫关山难耐的闷哼出声，贺天一手用力捏开莫关山紧闭的牙关，极具侮辱意味地揪着他的舌头模拟身下手指进出的动作。  
嘴唇无法闭合，唾液顺着唇角流到了下巴上，莫关山含糊道：“慢一点……慢一点……”  
这软弱的求饶反而更加激怒了贺天，自从他们再见以来，他就一直告诫自己不要再去关注莫关山的任何事，不管他为什么还会出现，不管他为什么还是缺钱，也不管他究竟为什么会瘦成这副模样。  
莫关山要钱那就给他钱，贺天就按照莫关山的规则来，莫关山五年前教给他的血淋淋的规则！  
穴口渐渐湿软，有滑腻的水顺着娇嫩的内壁缓缓流了出来，贺天掏出怒胀的性器，一言不发地直接一插到底。  
“啊……”莫关山无法控制地呻吟出声。  
贺天看着他脆弱的模样，掐着他的下巴强迫他抬头，一边抽顶一边在莫关山耳边道：“别走？”他低笑了一声，“五年前我说我喜欢你，我把心捧到你面前，你不要。你跟我说什么？你说祝我新婚快乐，百年好合。”  
莫关山承受着这过分粗暴的冲撞，膝盖在床铺里越陷越深。  
贺天把戴着婚戒的手指伸到莫关山眼前，一字一句残忍问道：“那你现在这样算什么？是做我的妾呢？还是跟我偷呢？”  
这真是十足的羞辱，莫关山眼尾红得发艳，泪水流了贺天满手。  
贺天说的对，他现在这个样子，和当年跟他父亲偷情的那个男人又有什么分别。  
情绪波动带都甬道里的软肉，贺天被绞吸的一阵战栗，他呼出一口灼热的气息，忍了忍又更加凶狠地捅了进去。  
莫关山温顺地承受着贺天的怒火，只觉得自己罪有应得。他的一生很短，前半生说尽了违心的话，还来不及去过后半生就要匆匆偿还。他如雨滴向海，惊涛或暖阳都阻挡不住他粉身碎骨的决心，反正时间所剩无几，倒不如做尽世间苟且之事，然后沉默死去。  
莫关山睁着婆娑的泪眼拼命回头看向贺天，艰难叫道：“贺天……贺天……”  
内里被生生侵犯的窒息感令他几乎无法发出声音，他的嘴唇开合着，看上去像个张口求爱的哑巴。  
贺天将他一把按回床铺里，低吼道：“不许叫！不是拿了一辈子都花不完的钱吗！？不是应该过得很好吗！现在又顶着这副样子来给谁看！”  
莫关山几乎泣不成声。是的，他过的一点都不好，他抠下一道自认丑陋的疤，从此以后流血不止。  
他再次极力回头，一手胡乱往回伸去，像是要讨要什么。  
贺天被他喊得心烦意乱，他啧了一声，一把翻过莫关山，抬手就要打。  
然而在看到莫关山眼神的那一刻，他动作一顿，随后手掌紧握成拳，他捞起莫关山，狠狠吻上了他的嘴唇。  
那一晚他们做了三次，到最后莫关山整个人都蜷缩在贺天的怀里，再也射不出什么，只能张着口发出支离破碎的呻吟。贺天再一次深深射进了他的身体里，仿佛只有这样才能安抚他曾经所经受的那凌迟一般的狼狈。莫关山攀着贺天健硕的肩膀，被刺激得绷直了身体，贺天紧搂着他，像是搂着只细瘦的玫瑰。  
贺天把莫关山抱进浴室清洗的时候莫关山已经睡着了，贺天抱着他回到床上，盖上被子，却毫无困意。  
洗澡的时候莫关山身上那一道道青紫的痕迹他看得清清楚楚，他靠坐在床头，一动不动地看着陷在柔软被褥里的莫关山。不知过了多久，莫关山突然无意识地挪动身体，向他的怀抱又靠近了些许。  
贺天浑身一僵，随即翻身下床。他穿上浴袍，拿出床头柜里的烟，开门出了阳台。  
他站在阳台上沉默抽完三支烟，点燃第四支之后，贺天深深出了一口气，他一手夹着烟，闭着眼在紧皱的眉间缓缓揉捏。  
他并没有感到一丝快意。  
他的恨植根于挚爱之上，肆无忌惮，疯狂生长，最终又受尽这片供养它的土壤掣肘，枯萎，痛苦，形销骨瘦。  
他回身看向落地窗内，莫关山削瘦的身体几乎没有存在感。真的是太瘦了，而且莫关山的脸色也很不正常，他的皮肤虽然天生白皙，但也不可能是这样白得近乎灰败。  
贺天沉默着，片刻后他回到房间，拿出手机，给特助发了一条信息：查一查莫关山这几年的情况，尽快。


End file.
